


Sciex/科学时间

by Southful



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Top!Soundwave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: Time for Shockwave ,Soundwave. /霸天虎科学家和情报官的补充能量时间。





	Sciex/科学时间

激光鸟第一次出现在震荡波的实验室和震荡波打了个照面。  
震荡波独特的红色的灯泡光学镜注视着她轻盈而熟练地拿取他用作备用的特制压缩能量片。  
震荡波的逻辑模块悄无声息地运作，同时他向激光鸟点点头，激光鸟歪头，衔走能量片飞快地飞离震荡波的实验室。  
那时震荡波的逻辑模块告诉他：在报应号上身兼数职的声波已经忙到没有时间照顾激光鸟。  
往后他便默许了激光鸟从他实验室拿取压缩能量片的行为——巨狰狞也很喜欢这种新型的压缩能量片，更高效的能量利用率、更便捷的食用方式和……更好的口感？  
震荡波红色的灯泡光学镜微小地闪了闪：一个他没有必要了解的感受。  
不过这倒是在他改良能量块项目的目的之外：震荡波没有将他机的“多余的感觉”纳入自己的考虑范围——霸天虎（或许只有震荡波对这件事这样想）需要高效率——因为这些感觉对他而言多余而累赘，他的线路和芯片没有空余运转需求理解之外的概念。  
霸天虎科学家的行径因此难免被机背后诟病（不只是敌机），震荡波对于他机由不理解导致的恐惧和恶言芯理稍稍运作逻辑模块便一清二楚，只是他将这类事件划分到无意义的类别。  
震荡波注视着试剂中上浮的小气泡——他的新项目正处于关键时期，而他也闭门不出有一月周期（30地球日）——震荡波一边注视着试剂一边指尖触碰输入设备，有条不紊地记录数据，但他一只手的记录速度显然“不怎么有效率”。  
威震天对于他新的研究项目表达了伴有嘲讽红蜘蛛的兴趣：在得知科学家的“小小不便”后，他特地派遣霸天虎得力的情报官帮助震荡波完成研究项目。  
震荡波移开视线，落在面前的屏幕界面上，同时音频接收器倾斜三度转向实验室的门口——即使是霸天虎也鲜少有机愿意接近据传自己切除情感模块的科学家，更何况是在“疯狂”科学家的“疯狂”科学时间。  
纤细的霸天虎情报官悄无声息地进入实验室，站在科学家的身后，黑色的面罩倒映出科学家的背影。  
震荡波脑线路倏忽窜过一道微小的电流：激光鸟和声波一样，都是静悄悄的。  
这道电流极快地湮灭在科学家错综复杂的脑模块中。  
震荡波让出数据记录的位置，侧身继续投入试剂的观测和调试。  
霸天虎的科学家和情报官维持着微妙的默契进展他们各自的工作，实验室的空气分子凝聚着微妙的和谐。若是红蜘蛛在场一定会对此景象大为惊奇并对震荡波的研究项目发表不满的言论。  
内置时间一点一点地向前跳动，科学家红色的灯泡光学镜耐芯地等待着最后的实验成果，他突然瞥见红色的系统弹窗警告能量低于8%——在此之前为了项目实验他为了便利和效率关闭了系统部分功能——震荡波离开了工作台，声波也停下了手中的工作，抬起黑色的面罩看向他。  
震荡波在他平时放置压缩能量片的地方只找到一些掉落的碎屑——激光鸟来过的痕迹——震荡波站在原地，面对着碎屑，能量过低的红色警告使他的逻辑模块受到微小的抑制而产生间隙的迟钝。  
声波似乎能察觉到科学家的郁闷芯情——如果科学家真的有——他伸出手臂，戳了戳震荡波的肩部装甲：“提问：发生情况。”  
震荡波动了动音频接收器，红色的灯泡光学镜似乎黯淡了一点点：“能量不足，需要补充能量。”说着他的视线错开声波，盯着工作台上的研究项目，只差最后的数据规整。  
声波黑色的面罩看着震荡波，数据在其上迅速地上滑，终归于冷静克制的黑色：“提议：对接。”  
震荡波微微歪过头，头雕两侧的音频接收器大幅度地竖起，他的逻辑模块瞬间运算出最佳的选择，他郑重地点头：“符合逻辑。”

 

震荡波躺在实验室里的充电床上，曲起腿，单手调试充电床的高度。  
霸天虎的情报官一言不发地站在充电床边，看着科学家完成这一系列动作：震荡波甚至将数据板固定在一台移动的辅助机械臂上，开始自顾自地浏览处理。  
震荡波红色灯泡光学镜从数据板上抬起，看向沉默的情报官：“有何疑问？”  
声波古井不波的黑色面罩依旧完美无缺，他没有回答震荡波的问题——或者是拒绝回答——他无声地走到充电床的另一边，正对震荡波。  
声波伸出手臂，尖锐的指尖敲了敲震荡波的对接面板，震荡波应从情报官无声的要求，打开了接口处的外装甲。  
科学家的接口很新鲜，像刚出厂。声波细长的手指张开震荡波接口外侧覆盖的软金属，他的手指缓慢地撑开震荡波紧致的接口，同时他的音频接收器接收到一些不同寻常的声音：仿佛纸张缓慢摩擦的沙沙声。  
声波的面罩看向震荡波，后者红色的灯泡光学镜异常明亮——情报官确定声音是从实验室中第二个机的发声器中传出。  
科学家动了动音频接收器，说：“为什么停下？”  
声波没有迟疑地将尖细的手指塞入科学家的接口，缓慢地撑开、扩张、深入。新鲜的输入管道壁逐渐渗出黏滑的润滑液，声波的手指得以更加轻松地进入深处，接口内的输入管道不明显地模仿着呼吸，收缩、松弛——虽然科学家的逻辑认为此次对接行为符合逻辑，但是身体记忆显然出科学家意料偏离了逻辑的控制。  
情报官慢慢地抽出手指，面罩后的视线片刻停滞在手指间拉成线的润滑液，充电床上也沾染接口不慎流出的润滑液。  
霸天虎的科学家红色的灯泡光学镜微妙地闪烁一下，无法确定他的视线是否仍旧落在念念不忘的数据板上，还是无法处理躯体异常的反应上。  
声波打开自己的输出管面板，伸长手臂压在震荡波的肩膀上，略显不耐地伸出触手推开充电床旁的辅助机械臂，另一根触手搭上科学家的音频接收器。  
震荡波无法用逻辑模块迅速解决他对声波行为的疑问，声波抢先一步回答了他：“专心。效率。”  
震荡波运行一半的逻辑模块被强行说服，他灯泡光学镜盯着相距不远的黑色面罩，他看见自己的倒影说：“符合逻……”话音未落，他的接口迎来声波的输出管，话语剩下的卡在他的发声器里——他强行将自己的发声器下线以避免发出不正常的声音。  
声波压住震荡波的肩膀，缓慢有力地推进他的输出管，输出管的纹路压过输入管到壁上的传感点，传感点忠实地向震荡波的脑线路传输刺激的信息流，甚至逐渐构出进入输入管道的“外物”的图像。震荡波关闭了这个莫名其妙的窗口，他的视界注视着情报官黑色的面罩，他们相对而无言。  
声波的输出管一路毫无顺畅地抵达了次级能量箱的入口。  
震荡波的灯泡光学镜微微闪烁不定、发声器犹如漏电般沙沙地响、冷却风扇低吟，但他自始至终都保持可怕的冷静。  
声波将震荡波的肩膀往下按，输出管口顶开次级能量箱入口的保护叶片，细小的咔哒一声，输出管严丝合缝地卡在震荡波体内。  
科学家歪过头雕，情报官黑色的面罩弹出能量输出信息——能量液逐步注入科学家干涸的能量箱，虽然只是次级能量箱。  
震荡波为突如其来的充盈感感到稍稍的不适，别扭地挣了挣他们的连接处。声波的触手伸出细小的小触手，安抚地贴在震荡波的音频接收器线路附近。  
系统显示他的能量储量正在稳步地攀升，但不知道为什么他的逻辑模块没有完全恢复平日的高效。  
震荡波分出部分电路思考，却在注视着声波面罩倒影的自己渐转放松。  
在日复一日的高精度工作下，为了方便充电放在实验室的充电床也无用武之地，震荡波在此刻温柔翻涌上的放松中他红色的灯泡光学镜渐渐暗下，冷却风扇平稳地运作，他陷入了深度充电。

 

霸天虎的情报官身后实验室的门安静地滑阖，待机在外的激光鸟扑向他的胸膛，咔一声合上。  
声波在内线安抚激光鸟激动的情绪，注意到她不合常理的能量储存水平。  
他似乎找到了某些问题的答案。


End file.
